“Platform-as-a-Service” (commonly referred to as “PaaS”) technologies provide an integrated solution that enables a web developer, or an application developer in general, to build, deploy and manage a life cycle of a cloud-based application, e.g., a web application or any other type of networked application. One component of PaaS that supports the cloud-computing platform is a network (e.g., Internet, etc.) infrastructure that is operated and maintained by the service provider upon which developed cloud-based applications may be deployed. The network infrastructure includes hardware resources, e.g., disks or networks, and software resources, e.g., a database program. By providing the hardware and software resources required to run a cloud-based application, the cloud computing platform enables developers to focus on the development of the application itself, rather than the network infrastructure on which the application executes. Accordingly, a developer using PaaS can leave logistics of provisioning and scaling resources, e.g., processing power, facilities, power and bandwidth, data storage, database access, to the cloud computing platform. Some of these resources may be secured resources that require authentication to access. Different resources may require different authentication technologies and different credentials.